


Red in the Birthwater

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: The Grimm and the Blutbad [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rescue Mission, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: After Nick gets kidnapped by a band of Grimm obsessed thugs, Monroe, Rosalie, Hank and Adalind aim to get him back.





	1. Gone

When Monroe woke up that morning, he knew straightaway that something wasn't quite right. Nick wasn't beside him or in the bathroom, or downstairs. Considering how far along his husband was, he presumed that Nick would be resting somewhere. He wasn't. Monroe thought to himself that Nick was probably out in the garden or walking around. 

Leaning to the bedside table, Monroe picked up his phone and dialed Nick's number. Monroe groaned when it went straight to voicemail. He sighed, texting him Monroe asked where he was, he didn't get an answer though. 

He rang Rosalie's number, she didn't know where he was but she said she'd come by and try and find him. 

Hank was at the precinct and he hadn't seen Nick either. 

Reluctantly, Monroe rang Adalind's number. Since Nick had been pregnant, Adalind helped him. She wasn't the murderous, jealous hag she had been and the two of them had actually become quite close friends. Still, she might know where Nick was. 

 

She didn't. 

 

Great. Monroe was beginning to grow worried. No one had seen or heard from Nick. It had been a couple of hours. It wouldn't be a missing persons case until it had been 24 hours but Nick was a Grimm... and pregnant. A pregnant Grimm would be a worthy trophy in the right - or very wrong - crowd. 

"Don't worry Monroe," comforted Rosalie, laying a hand on Monroe's shuddering shoulder. "We'll find him." 

"What if we don't? Huh? He's almost due, baby could pretty much arrive at any time and we can't find him anywhere!" Monroe exclaimed. 

Adalind looked over from the doorway she was leaning against, "I can see if any of my contacts know where he is?" She suggest, pulling out her phone from her pocket. "I can't promise anything though." 

Hank walked into the living room at that moment, shaking his head, "Sorry, we haven't had anything from the precinct suggesting that he's missing yet." 

Monroe sighed, sitting down on the sofa with his head in his hands. Rosalie sight beside him and laid her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "This is Nick we're on about. He may be at an advantage right now, but he's resourceful." 

Monroe nodded albeit weakly, "I don't know... I'm worried. Really worried." 

Adalind walked out of the room with her phone in her hand, flicking through her contacts, asking if anyone knew anything. 

Monroe's eyebrows knitted together as his phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out his eyes widened and the breath was knocked out of his lungs. Rosalie looked over his shoulder and at the sight of the screen, she sharply gasped, her hands flailing to her mouth, tears pricking her eyes. 

*

In a bunker, underneath the city ground, Nick groaned as his eyes snapped open. He sat himself up against the wall, his arm circling around his protruding bump, sweat beading from his forehead. He painfully moaned as a sharp pain hit the surface of his stomach, wet between his legs. He shook his head frantically, "No no no." 

Nick clenched his eyes shut and he felt tears fall down his face. This couldn't be happening. 

 

 


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe shows the others the mysterious text message he has been sent by Nick's captors

"Wait, so what you're telling me is that he has been kidnapped?" Hank asked, hands waving around. 

"Yes." Monroe gritted. Phone slammed beside him. Rosalie picked the phone up and looked at the message. 

"Okay, so there's a crest underneath it." She examined it, "Does anyone recognize it?" 

Adalind walked back into the living room, "Yes. I do. They're a syndicate that are obsessed with Grimms. No one is too sure how obsessed. Murderous or simply worshippers. No one knows." 

"But you know where they are?" Monroe pleaded. 

Adalind nodded, "I have a pretty good idea." 

Monroe jumped to his feet. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" 

Adalind put her hand up, "Look, I want to find Nick as much as you but we cannot just burst in there."

"Do you have any better ideas?" 

"Yes actually." She said. "If they are who I think they are... they like women. So, Rosalie and I should go in there and distract them, while you and Hank search for Nick."

Monroe agreed with her. "Okay, but if anyone happens, you two need to get out of there, and kill a few of the bastards for me will ya?" 

Adalind grinned, "Without question." 

Rosalie nodded also, "You can count on us." 

"Do we have any weapons though?" Hank asked, "And what Wesen are going to be there?" 

"Unfortunately I don't actually know." Adalind admitted, "But Nick should have some things in his trailer that we can use." 

"Well then, let's go." 

*

Nick grunted as he looked around the cod, dark room that he was being kept in, chained to the wall. He stroked his stomach whilst grimacing at the pain. he shuddered as he heard a cackle come from the darkened doorway. 

"Well, well, well..." The slithery voice whispered sharply, "Our lord and savior... Our Prince, we have you now. Don't worry, we'll look after your heir." 

Nick grimaced at the voice and crept into himself, tears cascading his cheeks, "What do you want with me?" 

The figure lurked against the shadows, "You're mistaking our intents for hostility... we don't wish to harm you, more like protect you. In your line of work and in your current condition... oh, my Prince... we do not wish for you to be hurt." 

"Let me go." Nick shivered. "Please." 

He groaned and curled around his stomach as another pain hit him, harder than the others. "Shit." He whispered. 

"Oh, it looks like our heir will be arriving soon." The voice slithered. "If you'll excuse me, we must make preparations." 

Nick watched as the door closed behind him, leaving him to be swallowed within the darkness, his trousers soaked. 


	3. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Adalind's help and insight, they manage to find the bunker underneath the ground where Nick is hidden, to blend in... the ladies needs to stand out.

"Are you sure this is going to work Adalind?" Rosalie asked from inside the bathroom. 

Adalind was finishing putting on the black heels that went with the black spangly dress that was over her skinny frame. Her blonde hair was tied back against her head revealing her pink cheeks, scarlet lips and black eyes. 

"It's going to work Rosalie, trust me." 

"I trust you." Rosalie called out, "But... how do you even know about these guys?" 

"A case a while back." said Adalind as she finished up her lips. "I thought they were a bunch of idiots but maybe I should've believed what they were saying. Always going on about their Savior. Never realized they were on about Nick." 

Rosalie popped her head around the corner, "I look ridiculous." 

"Maybe. I doubt that but it'll get us in there. Nick's counting on us." 

Rosalie stepped outside of the bathroom, Adalind nodded her head in approval. 

Rosalie's head was trailing down her back, a tight-skin blue dress attached to her body, black heels and bright lipstick painted onto her lips. 

"Looking good." Adalind complimented, "Now let's go get our Grimm back." 

*

When they reached the place, an abandoned warehouse above the bunker, Monroe didn't spare a moment to kick down the doors, a gun in his hand. Hank watched Monroe with an anxious eye, from what he knew about Blutbaden from what Nick had told him, he knew that they were very protective of their mates, even more so when one was expecting. The further along they are, the more protective the father becomes. He just hoped that Monroe kept his cool, as much as he was able anyway. 

"We're going to find him man," Hank reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder as they walked through the empty building. 

Monroe sighed, taking in the scent around him, "He's definitely here. Somewhere. I can smell him. I know we'll find him Hank but, Jesus Christ. He could go into labour at any moment and I promised him I'd be with him." 

"You will be, but you need to calm down, you won't do him any good if you get worked up like this." 

"I know. I know." Monroe took a deep breath. "Right, you two, you're up." 

Monroe beckoned for Rosalie and Adalind. "Right you two, the scent's coming from down there" he pointed to the passageway on the end on the warehouse wall, "you go ahead first and we'll sneak behind you. See what we're up against." 

Adalind nodded and gently shoved Rosalie down to the source of Nick's scent, hoping they got to him soon. 

 


	4. Begin the Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cult finish preparing for the ritual, the others manage to infiltrate the bunker

When Nick woke up again he found himself on an reclined hospital bed on the floor in the middle of a circle of water on the ground, wrists and ankles strapped down. The soles of his feet were touching the water, and as he came to he glanced around and down, noticing that he was wearing a white... dress? He groaned and flung his head back as a pain surged through his stomach, making it red hot to the touch. Nick didn't want to admit it but he came to the unfortunate conclusion that he was in labour.

Shit.

This was not supposed to happen. 

He couldn't really remember how he even got here, he just knew that someone knocked him out cold and brought him to this bunker, and then it happened again and he woke up here. Strapped down in the middle of a ritual. On the outside of the circle there was writing, old language, possibly latin. What he would give to have Monroe right now... 

"My Prince... you're awake." 

Nick groaned as he heard that painfully familiar voice. 

The figure came out of the shadows. Nick looked with a cautious gaze at the man. The man had a tattoo of a raven on his neck and had bloodshot eyes, a crazed look within his orbs. 

"I hope you don't mind getting wet," the man chuckled, gesturing with his finger at the doorway. Nick's eyes widened as he saw several hooded figures came out a formed a circle around him, muttering words under their breaths. 

Nick started to panic as he was surrounded from every angle, no matter where he turned someone was there. He tried to struggle against his bindings but was knocked out of his thoughts as a painful contraction slammed through him. He groaned and dipped his head downwards, gritting his teeth together. 

*

Adalind and Rosalie approached a gate at the end of the hallway from the warehouse, it was well lit and not an ounce of dust was in sight. Rosalie sighed as she pulled her dress down. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" 

Adalind nodded, "Pretty sure." 

They reached the gate and saw a large man standing at it, arms crossed over his chest, his back leaning against the wall. Adalind decided to put on her charm and ask for entry. 

He smirked as the two of them approached him, Adalind had a huge smile on her face. 

"Ladies, you want entry?" 

Adalind nodded, "Yes please, is there anything in particular we need to do?" 

He shook his head, "Just ID please." 

Adalind woged into her form as did Rosalie. The man nodded and opened the gate. Adalind glanced at Rosalie and winked, her plan was working for the moment. 

*

Hank and Monroe watched as Rosalie and Adalind made their way inside. 

"What do we do?" Hank asked. 

Monroe looked at him.   
"I mean, how do we get inside now?" 

Monroe thought for a moment and look above their heads, "There's a grate," he whispered, "only problem is fitting inside it." 

Hank looked behind him, "There might be another way through, around the back?" 

Monroe nodded, "Right, let's turn around and go round then I guess." 

"Don't worry, we'll find him." 

*

Nick tried tuning out the voices that we around him but it was becoming a harder task as the contractions kept taking his breath away. He was almost dripping in sweat, tears pricking his eyes, and the bottom half oh him was soaked from the water he was sitting in. He prayed in his head for his husband to find him soon. He felt a hand touch him, stroke his face, he gasped lightly at the touch. 

He just wanted this to be over, and soon. 

Nick clenched his fist and his eyes, willing for the pain to go away even though he knew that it wouldn't happen. 

*

"So," Adalind whispered, looking through a gap in the wall, "I can see some cloaked people out there and I can hear someone." 

"Okay, do you know who?" Rosalie asked. 

"I think, wait, shit, it's Nick!" Adalind gasped, she could see Nick in the gap, eyes closed, teeth gritted. "Shit, I think he's in labour too." 

"How can you tell?"   
Adalind moved out of the way and pushed Rosalie in front, "You're right. We haven't got a lot of time, come on let's go." 

*

Nick cried out at another contraction, the pain becoming worse. He could feel blood draw up from his nails digging into the palm of his hands. 

"Let's begin." 

Nick tried to pull away as a knife dug into his arm, slicing up the skin, blood pouring out and down to the water below. 

The man put his fingers around his face, tilting his head up, Nick felt his hand touch his abdomen, whispering words he couldn't quite understand. 

"Hey!" 

Nick opened his eyes and turned his head to see Adalind in the doorway, Hexenbeist form apparent. Nick gasped at a contraction, shaking in fear that they were coming closer together. He closed his eyes again as Adalind sliced the cultists, one after another. The cultist fell down like dominoes, surrounding Nick. Adalind stood behind the final cultist, the leader and sliced his down. She grinned as the body fell to the ground, she pushed it away from Nick. 

"You okay?" She asked as she untied him. 

He weakly nodded. 

"Nick!" Rosalie shouted, running over taking Nick's free hand, grimacing at the blood on his arm. "Oh my God, you're bleeding..." 

"I think you stopped them though, ah!" Nick cried out, curling around himself. 

"Nick," Adalind called out, "how long have you been in labour for?" 

Nick shook his head, "I don't know," Nick moaned through the contraction, tightening his grip on Rosalie's hand. 

"I need to see how far along you are." Rosalie softly said. 

Nick nodded, "Knock yourself out." 

He separated his legs and Rosalie checked his dilated, Nick winced as she did so. Adalind took care of the bodies as they were busy, pulling them into a pile in the far end of the room. Then she took out her phone and dialed Monroe's number and called him. 

"Rosalie," Nick whispered.

"It's okay, but Nick, you're halfway done, can you walk?" 

Nick shook his head, "I don't think so." 

Their heads shot to the side as Monroe and Hank came crashing through the wall, Monroe rolled then landed to his feet, his eyes landing on Nick.   
"Nick!"

"Monroe?" 

Monroe ran over to Nick, taking his hand, "Oh my God, are you okay?" 

Nick whimpered, "It hurts." 

"I know, I know, but we're going to get you out of here." 

"Monroe," Rosalie took Nick's other hand, "I don't think we'll get far, he's too close." 

"He can't have the baby here, Rosalie." 

"I know."

Monroe untied Nick's ankles and put his arms underneath his legs, "Put your arm around me, I can't let you stay here." 

Nick put a hand on his stomach and laid his head against Monroe's chest, his fists clenched in Monroe's shirt, whimpering. 


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalind, Rosalie, Monroe and Nick get him back home... just in time too.

Monroe gently laid Nick on the seat of the car, then sat beside him. Nick placed his head against Monroe's shoulder, whimpering as he did so. Adalind and Rosalie got in the front of the car but Hank stayed behind to deal with the bodies, the crime scene. Adalind drove the car back to Monroe and Nick's house. It was closer. Nick didn't have long left and they all knew that. 

Monroe's eyes darkened at the sight of the wound on his lover's arm. The white clothes that hugged Nick's shaking frame were soaked with sweat, blood, tears and water. His arm snaked around Nick, holding him close to him. Despite the pain that was blooming in his hand, he let Nick hold his hand in a vice grip. 

The contraction were coming closer together and Monroe knew that it wouldn't be long before their baby arrived. His protective nature took over as Nick cried out once more. He didn't even have to ask Adalind to speed up as she already had. Rosalie bent over to pass Monroe a bandage for Nick's arm. 

"It'll stop the bleeding but we'll have to clean the wound." 

Monroe nodded, frowning at the sight of his husband's blood. Nick gritted his teeth but his wide eyes looked up to meet Monroe's eyes. "Not long now." He mumbled under his breath. Monroe kissed his cheek and whispered to him. 

"You're doing beautifully, I promise that I won't leave your side." Monroe smiled down to him. 

"I love you." Nick whimpered. 

"I love  _you."_

Monroe laid a hand on Nick's rock hard stomach. Yes. The baby was close to making their first appearance and Monroe only held onto him tighter. 

*

Adalind pulled up outside the house and Rosalie jumped out to help Monroe get Nick out of the car whilst Adalind ran to the front door to unlock it, then went to fetch the supplies that they would need. 

Monroe whispered softly into Nick's ear as he held in in a bridal hold as he got him out of the car, he held him  close to his chest as he carried him from the car on into the house. Nick cried out and clenched his fists together, "Monroe, there's- there's something wrong. A pressure. I need- I need to push." 

Monroe's eyes widened by he quickened his pace, "Shit, okay, just hold on." 

Monroe darted inside of the house, carefully as to not cause Nick any more pain that necessary. He didn't bother going upstairs, he ran into the living room and situated Nick in front of the sofa, on the carpet. 

Rosalie ran in behind them, closing the door and kneeling down in front of Nick, pulling the dress that he was wearing over his knees. She grimaced slightly at the level of dampness but they didn't have the time to be worried by that. 

"Monroe, sit behind him, he'll need help bracing himself." 

Monroe nodded and did what she said, sitting himself behind his husband. Nick feel against his chest, holding onto Monroe's hands. 

Adalind raced back into the living room with the equipment in her hands. Towels, hot water and scissors, anything that they might need to assist with the birth. She held a damp cloth to his forehead, wiping away the sweat, then she cleaned his arm, bandaging it up as Rosalie looked between his legs. 

Rosalie gulped as she saw the top of the little head emerging through. 

"Nick, if you need to push, go ahead." 

He did, his eyes closed tightly as he pushed strongly with the following the pain, he groaned loudly, pushing the head further down. 

Monroe said nothing but held onto Nick's hands. He could feel Nick tense up every time he pushed but he knew it was going to be a while yet. 


	6. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's in the midst of labour, and it isn't slowing down

A hour had passed and the head wasn't getting any further down. Rosalie was worried, so was Adalind. Monroe also was but he was trying to keep a leveled head, for Nick's sake. 

"Okay, Nick we're going to have to try something." Rosalie said with a hint of worry in her voice. "We're going to have to let gravity do some of the work. Monroe, Adalind, lift him up so that you're holding him. The baby should find it easier to come down."

Monroe got out from behind Nick's back and went on one side of him, Adalind went on the other. Together, they hoisted him up into the air, Nick cried out at the sudden pressure to push again. Monroe and Adalind held him, they could feel him shaking violently as they hoisted him. 

Rosalie grabbed a towel and put it underneath Nick, frowning at the sight of blood dripping down him, staining the inside of his thighs red. "Okay, okay." 

She grabbed another towel and held it in her hands. "Right Nick, try pushing again. Don't strain yourself, try and remember to breathe. 

Nick nodded shakily and pushed, gritting his teeth, his fists tightening on Monroe's and Adalind's shoulders, his nails drawing blood. Neither Wesen said anything. 

Nick keened, almost collapsing to the ground but his husband and friend held him up. Monroe frowned at the paleness of his skin, Nick was doing well but he wasn't well, it was clear, Monroe was worried but he didn't let it show, that was the last thing that Nick needed. 

"That's it Nick, it's working." Rosalie comforted, "Just a couple more." 

Nick pushed twice more then screamed loudly, "Fuck, it's burning," He keened. 

"The head's crowning," Rosalie informed him softly, "just don't push okay, just need to ease the head out. Blow gently okay." 

Nick nodded, resisting the temptation to push. His nails dug in tighter into Adalind's and Monroe's shoulders. Monroe could hear Nick curse under his breath, tears were staining his husband's face. 

The front door opened and Hank walked in at that moment, "Okay guys so- What the hell?" He exclaimed as he saw the scene that lay before him.   
"Hank, come swap with me." Adalind called over. 

Hank broke out of his trance and walked around the back, taking a quick glance at the bloody mess between Nick's legs. A mistake that was. He took Nick's arm and put it around him, lifting him off the ground. He winced slightly as Nick's nails dug into him. 

Adalind moved to Rosalie's side, helping her in anyway that she could. 

"Right, let's push the rest of the head out." 

Nick pushed and cried out once more as he did so. He could feel the weight within him, feeling the widest part of the head pass, the burning was excruciating. More tears leaked out of his eyes, continuing to stain his cheeks. 

"There we go, just one more and the head's out." 

Nick gave that push, a rather strong one, he sobbed as he felt the head pop out with a squelch. Monroe looked between Nick's legs and could see the top of the head peering out. His child's head. 

Nick didn't have to be told to push again, he did so and could feel the shoulders turn inside of him, he looked to the ceiling and gritted his teeth. 

"Nick, put your chin against your chest and give me one last push okay." 

Nick tilted his head downwards, doing as she said. He felt everything go quiet as he pushed once more, feeling the shoulders fall out, then the torso and the legs then came out and landed into the towel that Rosalie was holding. 

Hank and Monroe set Nick down on the floor. Nick flexed his fingers, and sighed, rubbing his forehead clean of the sweat that built up on his skin. Rosalie gently tapped the baby's back and the baby cried, she wrapped him up and passed the baby to Nick who cradled the child in his arms. 

"It's a boy." Nick whispered. "We have a son." 

Monroe stroked his son's face, a smile on his face. "Our boy." 


	7. Just The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Nick have a son

"So, I thought that we'd have more than him, I mean I love him, it's just that you said Blutbaden tend to have a litter." Nick spoke to Monroe. They were sitting in their bed, Nick was leaning against Monroe with their son lying in front of them on his knees. Monroe had his head on top of Nick's, his finger stroking his son's chubby cheek. 

"Normally yes, but you are a Grimm. Grimm's are pretty much human so breed in the same way." Monroe explained, his other hand brushing through Nick's hair. 

Nick nodded, "Well, we can always have more kids. You know, if you want?" 

Monroe smiled, "Maybe but for now, we have him, our little boy." 

"I've been thinking of a name, we should've probably named him straightaway." 

"You only had him yesterday."   
"I know but, I wanted to pick the right name." Nick said. 

"Well, any name that you give him will be a good one." Monroe smiled, kissing his cheek. "What was the name you were thinking?" 

"I was thinking of George maybe? Or Sebastian? I don't know."

"How about both? George Sebastian Monroe-Burkhardt? Has a nice ring to it?" 

Nick smiled at the baby. "What you think little guy? You like that?" 

The baby cooed in response, Nick smiled at Monroe, "He likes it."

Monroe sighed, "My parents will want to meet him you know." 

"Slowly I'm making headway with them." Nick smiled in sympathy. 

"Yeah, I mean I know they came to the wedding, but they've never really been happy since I reformed." Monroe rubbed his head. 

"You're more than good enough, you don't need them to understand but they should respect your decisions." 

"All I need is you Nick, you and this little one." Monroe laid a kiss on George's head. "We'll have to tell the others his name." 

"I'll ring Hank later, but Rosalie and Adalind were supposed to be dropping around later." 

"How come?" asked Monroe. 

"Well, Rosalie has some herbs for George and then Adalind has something for him." Nick explained. 

Monroe nodded. 

"I was thinking earlier." 

Monroe raised an eyebrow. 

"Who kidnapped me?" Nick asked, "What were they after?" 

"Adalind said they were cultists. They worship Grimms or something?" Monroe shrugged, "She said she's going to look into it with Renard."

"Well, as long as they're gone." Nick gathered George into his arms and leant into Monroe, putting the baby against his chest. "We're going to be okay right?" 

"Of course." Monroe smiled. "A Grimm and a Blutbad? Who would've thought eh?"

"An unlikely pair but a great pair nonetheless." Nick chuckled. "I love you." 

"I love you." Monroe replied, kissing his husband and son, "I love you both."


End file.
